Hey Soul Sister
by blackvioletrose
Summary: Jade was not the girl she was now in HA because she ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so that is my second Fanfiction so please enjoy and as always REVIEWS don't kill!**

No matter how much I say_ it's going to be alright_ my mind keeps drifting back to the school I loved and the school that was everything to me since now._ The talent they have, the model-like creatures, the style that is different from others-_ the question that lingers in my mind everytime I try to close my eyes is that am I good enough to go there? I have to pass the auditions but I know I can't with the type I am, the sensitive girl, the blonde hair, the child-like face, and many more that describes the typical American teenager with dreams that can never come true, the dreams that just stay in your heart until the life takes a twist surprising you after years when you look back and laugh but inside you wish you could go back to fulfil your desires.

"Jadelyn the dinner is ready, dear" ,my mom called from downstairs, she was my best friend as well as my father even though they were always out of state but I loved them as much as they loved me and did their best to fulfil my wishes even if they were stupid-I quickly ran a brush through my hair and rushed towards my bedroom door tripping over a cuddly toy.

"Hey mom! Wow that smells awesome!" I said as much enthusiastically as I could.

"I am glad you are hungry!", my mother said happily. I was trying hard to swallow the lump in my throat because my mom was going to New York for four months leaving me alone with the weird butler as always.

"I know okay you are not happy that I am not staying for you auditions", my mom said and I didn't even thought about that. "But guess what you sister Jocelyn is coming to stay with you for this whole year on a course" mom said eating her sandwich.

"Wow mom J-jocelyn is coming for a whole year….. you got to be kidding me!" I said with a clear shock in my voice which made my mother smirk.

"Okay then call her if you want and she would be going with you for the audition instead of me.", and with that my mother kissed me on the forehead and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

The next morning I woke up with the sense that there was someone else in my room and I opened my eyes in a sudden that made me grimace but then I saw the slim figure of my sister watching me with a loving smile that I knew was just for me. I wanted to tell her everything so I got up and ran to the bathroom leaving my sister in shock.

After the barely two minute shower I put on the purple dress along with a pair of sneakers and went out. I smacked into my sister again surprising her and hugged her tightly, she kissed me softly on the cheek.

We walked in the kitchen talking where I sat on the bar chair looking at my sister put waffles and ice-cream in the bowl- that was how we ate breakfast.

"So what's wrong", she suddenly asked, she was always the person who knew what was on my mind so I called her my mind reader, she always wore black clothes, she was the person who never showed emotions to anyone except me, she was never good to anyone except me and that was the question I always wanted to ask her as I always did but something stopped me.

"I visited the new school a week back and everyone is so different there their everything different- but in a good way – and I'll never be able to fit in there, I want to but can't you see Jocelyn I am just an ordinary teenager with a stupid wish to go to Hollywood Arts! I want to be like you ,like you are-_different", _I blurted out without thinking.

"So when is the audition? Because we have to get started on you before that and I guess we don't have that much time!" Jocelyn said.

"Next week on Monday!", I replied happily before saying "Thank you" and receiving a sweet smile.

It was a Monday night and I was a different person, just like my sister. I rehearsed the last time and went to sleep without thinking.

I woke up when the alarm rang in my ears. It was seven o'clock just one hour before I would be on the stage giving audition for HA.

The drive to school was tosy –turvy with my sister singing like along with Elvis Presley- he was my favourite singer but I was not in the mood to sing.

HA was a beautiful school with weird teachers I noticed just as I saw Sikowitz a teacher who was addicted to coconut milk. Just as he motioned for me to start I took a deep breath and the next thing I knew was the mouth of Sikowitz and other teachers open like a big hole along with my sister while I sang the song looking at my sister

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind _

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream….._

Finishing the song I realized everyone along with my sister was looking at me in awe.

"ACCEPTED!", Principal Eikner shouted and clapped. I gave him a small smile and jumped from the stage as we were out I jumped up and down in happiness and hugged my sister who was happier than me but suddenly her face changed and she said " I have to go somewhere can you walk home?", she asked and I knew something was wrong but I nodded.

**So how was that again… please review it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter …Reviews please!**

**ENJOY! **

I saw the tears in her eyes as she turned away and got in the car I knew something when she was first standing the look in her eyes was always sad when she looked at me from the first time and for no reason I knew something was wrong so I followed her car from a distance. It stopped infront of the Mental hospital my heart sank down but I gathered the courage to go inside. As I followed her from a distance she entered a room where there was plate with the name Dr Esther was written.

After an hour my sister came out with the saddest look on her face and walked past me as I hid behind the plant.

I walked to the door and slightly knocked at the door from where I got a quick response and I went inside.

"Hello my name is Jade my sister Jocelyn just went outside….. why was she here?", I tried not to shake.

"Well as you are her sister she has a very serious disease called Schizophrenia and by the condition in which she is there is no chances of recovery" Dr Esther said calmly.

"What's that?", I asked.

"Well it's a disease that causes mental illness-", I cut him off , I knew what it was , it was a disease where you hear things that others don't , you have fears and suspicions- but why does Jocelyn has this disease.

"Why does my sister has this disease?", I questioned tears streamed down my face.

"I'm not allowed to tell you", the doctor said.

"Thank you", I said and ran to my house where my sister was waiting wearing a fake smile which I now realized was fake because she was broken from inside.

"Don't smile I saw you in the hospital and I want the answer to why you have this disease when I thought you were happy , when I saw nothing but perfection in you , when I was proud to be your sister, when I saw you as my best friend, when you were always there for me but I did nothing to ask you why you are so nice to me? Why you love me? Why mom and dad never talked to you? When they hit you and look at you with hateful expressions… WHY?", as I said this in one breath I realized dad was there.

"Oh so now you are going to make her cry because of your filthy disease, the right word for you is just a waste and useless person you are! Spitting on you would make people dirty. Everyone hates you and I don't understand what you are doing here….. oh I see making our house dirty like you are nice try but as soon as your mother comes you are out of this house, we don't want a burden in our house. What do even think you are ….. your style looks good on my Jade but you….. you look like a witch. Please don't spoil my mood and my sweet daughter's-", I cut him off, anger exploding from my heart.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER! YOU-", now my sister cut me off and I stared at my dad who was shocked.

"Dad …..I just came here to tell you that after the emotional abuse you and mom gave me from the past ten years has caused Schizophrenia and now no one can save me…. Just because of you I have no friends except Jade because of the reputation you gave me…", she said with an expressionless face.

"Jade your answer is that when you were born I envied you, mom and dad hated me from the beginning even nobody loved me except you because as I said I envied you one nigh I tried to kill you but was caught and when you were In hospital I realized my mistake but it was too late to do anything I was sent to a mental hospital from where I got this disease but now it's worse so there are no…chances of me living but I am happy because in the other world there would be good people" she looked at me and smiled softly.

" But I love you because to me you are the greatest person" she said and hugged me, then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jocelyn's POV**

I practically ran out of the house the voices in my head were making me insane. **You are just gonna ruin everything just like you always do.**_ I never ruin things I only follow your wishes and you that's the first time I did something against you for which I am grateful! _I spat back to the annoying voice in my head this voice gets me nowhere besides trouble, hurt, emptiness. Great tomorrow is school and now the _gothic_ freak would create a new show. I don't know why people can't leave me alone. **No one can leave you because you might do something naughty and get into trouble as always. **_I just do the things that you or that scary man says so you might wanna shut that mouth of yours! _I was angry at myself the big WHY? was making me insane it was just single mistake that I made.

I have been driving for god knows how long and god this place is surrounded with forest on each side. Where am I ? **You should panic you naughty girl how dare you block me from your mind? Can't you see you are nothing without us ? Now you'll see when the monster comes and gets you! **_You need to shut it and tell me where we are_? I scolded the voice trying not to panic and then I saw lightening. **Oh** **look** **It's a truck you are so gone girl we told you to listen to us now you would die and go to hell for the rest-**_Hey shut it!_ I told them. This would never happen right? **No it would happen! Look out …uh-oh it's coming your way you are so gone….Watch out….step on the brakes! **I tried to move my hands but it was too late the pain of glass in my stomach and neck and eye oh and my screams and the voices- it's bad…real bad…someone stop the pain …I wonder where the voices are why are they not making sense? Suddenly my phone vibrated and I painfully reached out for it- the caller ID showed _daddy _oh great the last person I would wanna meet but he could maybe help me- **NO! you stupid girl don't pick he is a monster! **_No I think he would help it's worth a try._

_"_Dad please help please this time please It hurts Daddy pl-" It was too much I dropped the phone maybe the next world won't be too painful. With that thought the blackness surrounded me.

"_Sorry Jade" were the last words that came from my mouth._

**_Hey I hope you like this chapter please review!_**


End file.
